


Perfectly Reasonable.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Anal, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Of course Hikaru had had to wait until Lantis had gone to the other side of Cephiro for an inspection to bring this up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Magic Knight Rayearth, Eagle/Hikaru: Anal – “I want to know everything”_

**Perfectly Reasonable.**

Of course. Of course Hikaru had had to wait until Lantis had gone to the other side of Cephiro for an inspection to bring this up. She _had_ to wait, because every now and then, Lantis was able to say 'no' to Hikaru and keep his stand. Eagle, they had long ago discovered, was completely unable to say no to them.  
“But--”

“You like it,” Hikaru deadpanned. Eagle felt himself flushing a little, but there was no denying that.

“Well, yes, _of course_ I do! But--”

“And Lantis also likes it.” Hikaru deadpanned again.

“Well, I'm not him but considering...” It was very unfair that he was the one blushing. He was going to make Lantis pay for this, oh yes.

“He likes it,” Hikaru said with a nod, and really, considering that for the last two years the three of them had been together, it was unlikely that she wouldn't know something like that.

Mind you, it didn't stop him from blushing and staring to the petite red haired girl with wide eyes. It was just completely unfair that Hikaru's naiveness meant that she could say things like that without flushing.

“But--”

“You both like it,” Hikaru continued calmly enough. She stood up, the tail of her braid over her shoulder, pressing her hands against his chest to look up at him. “And I want to know how it feels for you. Yes, I know it won't be the same, but... I want to know everything. Please? Eagle?”

Since he had known from the start that he was doomed, Eagle gave a sigh and nodded. Hikaru beamed, wrapping her arms around his waist. As he hugged her back, Eagle found out he couldn't quite feel as bad for his total lack of will when concerned with his two lovers.

**

He was more nervous than Hikaru, when he told her to lay on her side and he moved behind her, kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck, his hand still moving between her legs gently. Hikaru gave a sweet, soft moan, her hand reaching behind, curling around his thigh.

It had been a while since he had taken a virgin like this. Before Lantis. Most likely during the military academy, but he couldn't remember exactly when, and the fact that it was with Hikaru... he moved aside, just long enough to pour some oil on his hand, tracing the line of her hip to steady himself.

“If you want to stop--”

“I'll tell you and you'll stop,” Hikaru gave a soft laugh, turning her head a little to look towards him from the spill of red curls. “I _know_. You already said so. Four times. Five with this one.”

He smiled, rueful, leaning to nuzzle against her neck while his hand moved over the curve of her ass, even as she moved a leg forward.

“Can't blame a man for asking,” he murmured, and her next laugh was breathy as he pressed a slick finger against her opening. Hikaru took a deep breath as he pushed inside and Eagle found out that he was holding his breath too until she let go of it. He was suddenly both glad and terrified that he couldn't see her face, but her hand on her thigh hadn't moved at all, so he continued.

“I... oh, Eagle...”

“Yes?”

“Go on,” Hikaru said and, after a few moments, she moved against his hand. Eagle swallowed, turning his head to kiss at her neck, trying not to moan even at the feel of how warm and tight she was. His resolution broke completely when he pressed inside her with two fingers, even when Hikaru's hand curling tighter over his thigh. By the time he pressed with three fingers inside her, Eagle was desperately trying not to notice his erection too much, waiting for Hikaru to say something, anything, either stop or

“I think...” Hikaru swallowed, a sheen of sweat over her face when she turned her face. “I'm ready, Eagle.”

He didn't ask her again if she was ready, instead he pressed another kiss against her shoulder before he pressed his cock to her opening and pushed in, trying to go slowly, trying to remember his own first time, or the first time he took someone and completely and absolutely failed at the low, breathless moan Hikaru made and at the warm, familiar-and-yet-new tightness of her body as she took him in. Eagle realized that it would make no difference the fact that he was no longer a teenager, or that he was getting regular sex thanks to Lantis and Hikaru, he still wouldn't last long, not with Hikaru feeling like this, not when just holding still to let her get used to his length was taking him so much.

Then, Hikaru's hand, that had still been over his thigh, moved up until she touched his face. Eagle kissed her hand and he knew she was smiling, even without looking at her face.

“I'm not gonna break...” Hikaru offered. And then she rolled her hips and Eagle sucked a deep breath when that made him shift inside her. He gasped afterwards even as he smiled a little, starting to move inside Hikaru.

“You're absolutely horrible.”

“And you love me for that,” now Hikaru was grinning, he knew, and if he had the breath left to do so to, Eagle would've laughed too and agreed. Instead of that, he moved one of his hands over her flat stomach, moved it between her legs again, between her wet folds and pressing his fingers inside, the heel of his hand rubbing against her clit.

Hikaru gave a harsh gasp, moving against his hand immediately. Eagle moaned against her shoulder too, letting her mark the rhythm, just hoping he'd last. Hikaru moaned his name then and Eagle felt her tighten around his fingers and around his cock. He gasped, too, thrusting into her a few more times before he came too.

Hikaru absolutely had no respect for the afterglow. Eagle groaned when, no sooner had she caught her breath, she started squirming so he was pulled out of his own post-orgasm to slide out of the knight's body, smiling at her, moving a hand to cup her face, smiling when Hikaru kissed his wrist. They'd need a bath, he noticed. Once he actually could move.

“Everything okay?”

Hikaru nodded, her smile wide and happy. “A little sore, but I'm fine.”

“Good.” And it was. Now that the first experience had passed, Eagle wondered what expression would Lantis have when they told him.

Apparently Hikaru had the same idea because she grinned, hands against his chest, the flush that sex brought over her skin still there.

“You'll help me convince Lantis to try, won't you?”

Eagle laughed as he pulled Hikaru to his embrace, kissing her soundly. _Of course_ she had waited until Lantis wasn't there to tell her no.

One of the many reasons why he loved her.


End file.
